Princes Journey
by Gyrian Martell
Summary: Basically, idk where I was going with this. Was Drunk when writing this. (am a little rn) but, had a son, fourth born, I believe, he was saved during a dragon attack on his families castle. Now what does he do? Gets people to bend the knee.


p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Gyrian took a breath. "Oh no." He saw flames and people runnning towards him. "Prince!" Justin reached his hand out for the Prince. Gyrian looked up at his orange br /haired friend. Clear faced, and a truthful man. Gyrian took it and pulled himself up. "Let's go!" He said running forward. Gyrian followed behind his Blue cloak br /flapping in the wind. The stone street was crowded with people, as if someone just woke the dragon. Or, did they? The building's burned. Smoke came from /Gyrian saw people dieing. Getting murdered. Doing anything in their path to survive. emIs my family alive? /emGyrian thought. He was second in line for the /His older brother was way better. More people loved him. He has two younger sisters. Justin drew his sword while he slammed into a big guy. He slashed at the man, whobr /backed off seeing he had a sword. Gyrian stayed on Justin's tail as he lead him out of the city. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, they reached the gates. Gyrian brought his hands to his face. They were pitch black from the smoke. Justin's cloak was a mixture of black and blue. "We must continue." He shouted over the screams of men perishing in the fire and smoke. The Prince stared at his guard. He didn't know what to say. He knew Justin since they were lads. "Go, I'll be right behind you." Gyrian said, going forward with his guard. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, they stopped hearing the screams of the people. So many perished. For what cause? Some, King gone beserk? My father wasn't that mad. Was he? Gyrian's thoughts went out of control. He didn't have any idea what to think. He was once being fed grapes, while watching tournaments. Now, he is walking on a dirt road with a guard. "You holding up back there?" Justin asked looking over his shoulder, still walking forward. Gyrian nodded his head and caught sight of a mighty beast flying over them. A dragon. "Get down!" Justin screamed grabbing Prince Gyrian, running further down the road. The dragon circled the area they were in. "They want me." Gyrian said. He looked at Justin. "We must run faster!" Gyrian shouted over his footsteps. Justin let out a grunt and kept his pace with the Prince. The Guard's armour clanked, with every step. The dragon came down with a mighty gust of wind, throwing the two companions in opposite directions. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Gyrian rubbed his head and sat up. His eyes wondered until he thought he was safe. He stood up and walked over to where his companion lay in the grass. He nudged him with his foot, shaking his whole body. "Hello?" The Prince said looking at his face. Blood came out of his mouth. He dropped on his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. He cursed the dragon. Gyrian looked over the dead body, remembering the good times they had. Getting in trouble, and getting away with it. He sobbed a little as he stood up. emI shall remember you friend. /emHe said unsheathing his sword. He held it in his hands and continued his run down the dirtroad with the city at his back, and the forest at his front. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emOh no. /emThe Prince thought, running into the forest. emWhat could be in here, bandits, trolls, a orc? Not telling. Just, have to get through this forest,and i'll be semi-safe. /emThe Prince thought, running with sword in hand and trees zooming by. A wicked screech rung his ears, bringing great pain to them. He screamed in agony. "Ah, what do we have here?" Someone said. The Prince uncovered his ears and picked the sword off the ground. "I fighter eh? You look more, royalty than peasantry." The Green man said. He had tusks that reached up to his forehead, and a big body form. Muscular. emI'm going to die here. /emGyrian thought. He charged the beast with his sword aiming for his heart. The beast sidestepped and grabbed the blade. "No, no." He let out a laugh slamming the sword in Gyrian's face. The Prince let out a yelp as the sword struck his face. "Ah, that sounded pleasant." He said picking the prince up and throwing him at a tree. The Prince let out yet another yelp in pain as he struck the tree. The beast's laugh boomed the forest, shaking the leaves. Gyrian tried to stand back up, but he couldn't. emI don't want to die. You have to stand up. Stand your ground! /emGyrian's thoughts took control of his body. He finally stood up, taking all his strength. "The human still lives? He is a tough one!" He boomed rushing Gyrian. The Prince reacted fastily to this, he brung his sword up and aimed it for his chest. The beast tackled him and they both went down to the ground. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Gyrian awoke from his slumber. He pushed the lifeless body off of him. emYes, you live to fight another day./em Gyrian thought, withdrawing his sword from the beast. He brushed himself off and continued down the dirtroad with his head held high, and his self-esteem built to max. emI just need to make it to the next town, than i'll be safe surely. /emHe repeated as his long trek to the town of Guis began./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"When he reached Guis, he didn't know what to do. He had been here before, maybe like, three years ago? He'd lost track. The first thing the Prince did, was contact the leader of the town. Or the Soupher. Gyrian walked up to a merchant and looked at his wares. "Do you know where the current Soupher is? I need to speak with him." The merchant nodded his head and directed him in the direction the Soupher was most likely at. Gyrian followed the man's advice and ran to the Soupher's house. He slammed his sword's hilt on the door. A moment later an old man opened the door. "My Prince, I haven't seen you in years." He said kneeling. "No need for that Soupher, I am in need of a shelter. My family is most likely dead, killed by a dragon. He may be following me. I don't know." Gyrian stopped himself to see the Soupher's reaction from getting up off his knees. "Than, now you are king." He awed. Gyrian thought to himself. emI am king. My father and brother are dead. No /ememeligible heirs left, except for him. /em"So, I am now King Gyrian II, correct?" He asked. The Soupher nodded and knelt again. "Listen here, what is your name?" The newly king asked. "Kilo." He replied. "I need you to double the watch, train more engineers, or get as much people as you can. We will rebuild the capital. If it kills me." He said bringing his new friend to his feet. /p 


End file.
